Impress Me Much?
by Famu27
Summary: Klaus wants to take Caroline to prom and Kol wants to take Bonnie but the girls have a deal. 'Impress us in 7 days or we won't go to prom with you'. A lighthearted funny story. No violence or bloodshed. Read and review plz!*DISCONTINUED*
1. Deal

**A/N: So basically, I want a lighthearted story. Only Kennett and Klaroline.**

**DisClaimer: I do not own TVD, nor any of its characters.**

* * *

"I bet I can impress you in 7 days."

I shook my head, swishing my blond hair around my face.

"No, you can't," I stated coolly.

It was true. I, being Caroline Forbes, am difficult to impress. Klaus, however, refused to believe that.

"Wanna bet?" He asked._  
_

God, he won't give up, will he?

"Well..."

I paused to think about it. What could possibly go wrong? Besides, it might be fun to watch the famous Niklaus Mikaelson fight for my affection.

"Okay."

He gave me a dimpled smile and said, "Tomorrow is Monday. If I impress you by Sunday, will you go with me to the prom?"

I lean against the door frame. Prom. With him. I don't know. Prom's a big deal. But so is impressing me so...

"Fine," I agreed. He waved me good bye and left. I walked back in my room.

* * *

"Kol, Go away!"

Can't a witch go anywhere with out being followed by an original?

"Not until you promise to go with me to prom, Bon Bon."

Kol had been insisting me to do that since a month. Every day. It was torture and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine! If you impress me in one week, I'll go to prom with you!" I shouted at him.

He grinned broadly, thanked me and left.

One less thing to worry about.

* * *

**I agree this chapter was kinda boring. I promise next will be better and longer. Also, No one tried to kill anyone. Everything is normal except for the fact everyone is supernatural except for Matt. Even Elena is nice in this, if i show her, that is. Do review! and fave/follow:p**


	2. The Disastrous Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters. **

"Dinner? At your house?"

I nodded.

"I don't know, Kol," Bonnie said trying to make an excuse. Why did she not like me?

"Please, 8 pm. It'll be great. Caroline said she'd come," I pressed further. No way was I going to take no for an answer. Bonnie was going to come no matter what.

"Okay, I'll come."

"Yes! Thank you."

After saying that, I sat in my car and came home.

I was almost near my house when my phone rang. I picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kol!"

Oh no. it couldn't be her.

"Remember me?"

Of course I remembered her. She is a walking disaster.

"Yeah," I said in a small voice.

"Good, cause I am coming to meet you and Klaus."

NO! Lissa couldn't come here. So what if she was Rebekah's friend? The rest of us hated her because she ruined everything. If she came here, she would ruin our lives.

"Kol? Are you there?"

It took me a moment to say, 'Yes'.

"Okay, I'll reach your house at 8 pm tonight. I want a lovely dinner. No excuses!"

Before I could say anything, she hung up.

Shit. Bonnie and Caroline were coming at 8 pm.

I parked my car outside my house and ran inside.

"Nik! Lissa is coming tonight at 8!" I shouted as soon as I got in.

Nik rushed to me from upstairs with a look of horror on his face.

"No!"

"She called me right now!" I yelled.

He shook his head and started pacing the room.

My phone rang again. it was Bonnie.

"Hey Kol, me and Caroline are coming at 9 pm today. We can't make it at 8."

Sometimes luck is just with me.

"Okay."

She hung up then.

"Thank God!" Nik sat on a chair with relief.

"I wish I could feed insects to Lissa, I hate her so much," I said.

It was true. I hated her a lot.

Nik got up all of a sudden.

"That's exactly what we're gonna do! We are going to put insects in her food!"

For the first time ever, I agreed with my brother. Every time Lissa came, we treated her like royalty. Maybe if we treated her badly, she would give up on her obsession with us.

Nik and I had made the food. Insects were secretly hidden in them. It was almost 8 pm. We had told our servants to give the food that we had made to the guest who will arrive at 8 pm. Everything was set.

"Well, not _everything._ We have to get ready."

Nik was right. We were not ready yet. We went in our rooms separately.

**3****rd ****person POV**

The door bell rang. Klaus and Kol were still in their rooms. One of the servants opened the doors. He found Caroline and Bonnie standing there. He was confused. Klaus and Kol had said there was only one guest. He quickly dismissed the thought. Maybe Klaus and Kol had forgotten.

The servant invited them inside and took them to the dining room. The food which his masters had ordered him to put there was already on the table. Care and Bon sat on the chairs next to the table and the servant went away.

There was no sign of the brothers. A few minutes passed. Caroline and Bonnie were bored. And hungry.

"How about we eat something?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"You go on," she replied.

Caroline was about to take a bite of a chicken roll when suddenly it went flying out of her hand and landed on Bonnie's head. She looked to see who had done it and the Mikaelson brothers were standing there looking guilty.

"What is wrong with you?" Bonnie questioned angrily as she cleaned her head with a napkin, careful not to ruin her hairstyle.

Ignoring Bonnie's question, Klaus asked, "Weren't you all gonna come at 9?"

"We wanted to surprise you!" Caroline said with a cheerful smile. Klaus and Kol shrank down under Bonnie's hard glare.

After Caroline had invited them to sit with them, they took their places next to the girls. Both of the boys were worried. The food had insects in it. If Caroline and Bonnie took a bite, they would never give Klaus and Kol a chance.

"Do you want to eat all of that now? Or after some time?"

"I am really hungry, I'll eat it now!" Caroline said answering Kol's question.

Uh oh, Kol thought. Immediately an idea came to Kol's mind.

"Aaaah! My eyes!" he shouted, clutching at his eyes.

"What happened?" the girls asked at the same time. Kol just shook his head. His big brother understood what was going on.

An unexpected thing happened. Bonnie took a cup of water and threw it at Kol's face.

This time, Kol started screaming for real. Klaus and Kol had put spice in the water. Remembering that, Klaus ordered clean water from a servant who was standing near by. When he brought it, Niklaus threw it at Kol's face and he calmed down.

The blonde female vampire shook her head and stabbed a piece of Turkish delight with her fork.

"How do you confuse a blonde?"

Caroline's fork stopped midair as she said, "What?"

"Put her in a round room and tell her to sit in a corner."

After Kol had finished the joke, both the brothers burst out laughing. Caroline didn't find the joke amusing as she quizzed, "How to shut a vampire?"

Kol and Klaus stopped laughing and shrugged.

"By shoving their faces into a fryer!" Caroline finished but no one was laughing.

Without saying anything else, Bonnie filled her spoon with custard and brought it near to her mouth but Kol snatched it away. She stared at him.

"Um, I wanted to see if it tastes good," He made up and put the custard in his mouth. Obviously, it tasted bad as there was sand in it. Kol's face showed disgust but he swallowed it anyway.

Bonnie took another spoon and filled it with custard as well. Before she could eat it, Kol jumped on her and she fell down.

Along with her, the entire table, Caroline and Klaus fell too. After getting up, Caroline and Bonnie stomped out of the room followed by Kol and Klaus.

"Wait! Caroline! Bonnie!"

The brothers' helpless pleas didn't change anything.

"First you invite us and then you don't let us eat," Bonnie muttered to herself. Both of them left the house while Kol and Nik kept standing in the hall, looking sad.

They were about to leave but the bell rang. Thinking it was Caroline and Bonnie, the brothers open the door but it turned out to be someone else.

Lissa.

"Sorry for coming late! There was traffic!"

With that, she burst inside.

**A/N: First of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited my story! Means SO much:) As for this chapter, I wouldn't be surprised if no one is impressed. I wasn't impressed by this chapter at all. I think I'll keep the next chapter short and simple. I'm better at that!**

**Next time: Care and Bon give the brothers a second chance. They come over to their house but Lissa is there, causing havoc! P.s she has rodents with her. Read to find out!**

**Or would u guys like something else? Review!**


	3. Rodents Here And Rodents There

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters. I only own Lissa.**

"I'm sorry, Bonnie!"

I had been saying sorry to Bonnie since an hour now. About what happened at the dinner party.

She sighed and sat on her bed. "Okay, fine. I forgive you."

YES! And it didn't come as a surprise. No one could stay angry at someone with a pretty face like mine.

"Thank you, Bonnie! I promise I won't disappoint you this time," I said to her. She nodded.

"Okay, would you mind if I come over at your house today?" She asked me. I froze. No. This can't happen again. Lissa was probably wrecking everything at home. If Bonnie went there, everything would be ruined.

"And Caroline wants to come as well," she said further. God, why is my luck so bad. And Klaus'.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say yes and I couldn't say no.

"No excuses, I'm coming."

Great. Ugh.

* * *

"Okay, Lissa, take the rodents out of the house please..."

"What rodents?!" I shouted as I entered the house. Nik was talking to Lissa about taking some rodents out.

"I brought fluffy, muffy and tuffy with me!" Lissa jumped enthusiastically.

Oh no. These were the names of her pet rodents. Seriously. Who kept rodents as pets for God's sake. Rebekah has some interesting friends.

"And you need to take them out," Nik continued as calmly as he could.

"Yeah, our friends are coming over, we can't have rodents all over the place," I told them. Nik just stared at me. I shrugged helplessly.

"I would love to meet them!" she shouted.

"No, you're coming with me."

Rebekah came downstairs with her purse. "C'mon, we have to get our nails done, Lis."

For the first time ever, I was happy with Rebekah's arrival.

Lissa pouted dramatically and nodded.

"And take your rodents with you, please!" Nik shouted at Lissa just as they were about to leave.

"They will stay here," With that, she left.

We didn't even know where the rodents were. Lissa had made a witch do some spell which hid their scent and sounds from vampires so no vampire kills them. Finding them was going to be difficult.

The bell rang.

My brother and I looked at each other helplessly. Caroline and Bonnie were here and the rodents were on lose.

* * *

"Why don't you two sit here while I go take care of somethings," Nik said to Caroline and Bonnie. He gave me a pointed look before leaving.

"Who wants to play 'never have I ever'?" I asked as I went over to them.

"Me!" Caroline squealed.

I sat down and we were about to start when I noticed a tail sticking under the cushion Caroline was sitting with. Oh shit.

"What?" blonde asked casually.

I shook my head but I was still looking at the tail. I couldn't let it go out of my sight. It disappeared inside. Oh God.

I looked at Care.

"Never have I ever liked Klaus," Bonnie started the game. Caroline took a huge gulp of Bourbon. I noticed Bonnie was wearing a tiny hat. It looked so cute.

I was staring at her hat when something really unexpected happened. One of the rodents climbed her hat. Uh oh.

She was talking to Caroline but I didn't care. I had to get the rat off her hat.

What happened next surprised even me. I took a marshmallow and threw it with force on the rodent. Unfortunately, it hit her forehead.

I immediately looked away so she wouldn't doubt me. The rodent went away though.

She took the marshmallow and looked around her confusedly. When she couldn't figure out who had thrown it, she put it down and went on talking to Caroline.

Saved.

I heard someone fall upstairs. It had to be Nik. The girls' heads snapped towards the voice but I quickly distracted them.

"Never have I ever thought about dating an original."

And I ran upstairs.

Nik was tangled up in his clothes.

"It was in my clothes but it ran away!" he whispered so Caroline wouldn't hear.

I hit my forehead with my hand.

"I'll take the front side of the house and you take the back side," I told him and we separated.

I ran through the corridor to the front side and Nik ran to the back side. We were at the ends of the corridors when we noticed that one of the rodents was sitting in the middle of the corridor. Our heads slowly turned towards it and we jumped on it with super speed.

Only, we didn't catch it. Instead we bumped into each other painfully and fell to the floor.

"Not cool," I groaned in pain.

We both got up quickly and ran in the direction the rodent had gone to.

We were searching through Rebekah's room when Nik yelped. I turned to him and saw that one of the rodents was sitting on his nose and he was staring at it, too horrified to move.

"HA HA HA!" I laughed while clutching my stomach. "You are scared of a rodent? I gotta take a picture. Maybe share it on FaceBook."

He glared at me. Still laughing, I picked up a heavy book and slammed it on his nose before he could even wink.

"Aaah, my nose!" He groaned, clutching at his nose. I laughed even harder. The rodent, however, had escaped again. Three points to the rodent.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

The scream startled both of us as we both recovered our postures and ran downstairs.

Caroline and Bonnie were huddled together on the table while one of the rodents sat under the table. I think it was Tuffy.

"What the hell?!" Caroline screamed.

"Uh...we can explain!" Nik stammered while I tried to catch the rat. I pounced under the table only to break it and make the girls fall painfully on me.

"Whoops!" I mumbled.

Both of the girls got up angrily and smacked me on the head.

"We are never coming here again. Ever," Bonnie growled as they went away. Nik and I didn't try to stop them because we knew it wouldn't make much of a difference.

And that, kids, is how we lost your mothers. Bada-bing, Bada-bang!

* * *

**I could have made it longer but decided against it. Thanks for the lovely reviews, favorites and follows everyone! I was so happy:)) What did you think about this chapter? Any ideas for the next one? Let me know! Until next time!**

**Xoxo**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for following and faving! So sorry to those who thought this was a chapter. U see, i am out of ideas for the next chapter. I could write a shitty chapter and post it but I don't want to disappoint u guys! School is also opening in 5 days, and I have some problems of my own to deal with. So, yea, m taking a break. I will write the last chapter for 'blind dates' in 3-4 days, i guess and post it. As for this story, its going on hiatus. It'll be for 2 weeks only, at the max. I'm sure i'll be back before. I will still read the stories I follow but I won't write for some time. Writers block, u can call it. I haven't given up on this story! I WILL finish it! Plz don't give up on it:( **

**Take care guys! **


	5. Everyone gets a second chance

**Wednesday**

"God Caroline, this is the hundredth time I am apologizing."

Klaus had been following Caroline all day, saying sorry. She didn't budge.

"Klaus, let me do my shopping in peace," she replied curtly and went inside the dressing room to try a pink prom dress. When she came out, klaus' eyes lit up with admiration.

The dress looked gorgeous on her.

It was strap less with a sweet heart neckline. It was a mermaid dress with a floor length and a slit. The dress clung to Caroline's fair body perfectly, showing off every curve.

"You look amazing," he complimented.

"I know," she said coolly, checking herself out in a mirror.

"I wish you could go to the prom with me wearing that dress," Klaus stated sincerely, looking at the floor. Caroline sighed.

"I gave you a chance. No, two chances. You lost," she told him, "As for this dress, I'm buying it. To go with someone else, someone worthy of me."

With that, she went inside the dressing room to change.

"I'm sorry Caroline." Klaus left after whispering that.

* * *

"Who're you going to the prom with?" Kol asked Bonnie sulkily, who was looking through some dresses.

"I'll find someone," she replied, no looking at him and taking out a black dress. It looked pretty. She took it with her in the dressing room and came out after a few minutes.

Kol quite liked it.

"It would look good if you came with me," he piped up.

"Oh shut up, Kol," she said and walked up to the mirror. Kol came in front of her and pulled her to him.

"Kol, what are you doing?" She questioned confusedly. There were people in the store.

"Listen to me miss Bennett," he started with a serious and sincere look, "You will wear this dress and go to the prom with me and only me. I can go with any girl in this school and yet I choose you, for a reason. I could have compelled you but I didn't. Again, for a reason. So forgive me already and go to the prom with me."

Bonnie saw the fear and the intense passion in his eyes and voice. His touch was warm and it made her tingly, kind of a not-wanted-situation for her.

"I won't go the prom with you. Yet. But I'll give you another chance at impressing me. We'll go for skate boarding tomorrow. You can't use vampire strength or senses. Do it properly and I might just go to the prom with you," Bonnie smirked and went back to change her dress. Kol smiled to himself.

* * *

When Caroline returned from shopping, she found Klaus standing outside her house.

"Klaus, I told you-"

"Just hear me out," he whispered and took a few steps toward Caroline, "I truly am sorry for everything that has happened. Please, give me another chance. I would do anything to attend prom with you."

The truth and sincerity behind his words was evident to Caroline. She couldn't ignore it, for anything in the world. And she had been cruel. It was his mistake, sure, but it wasn't that much of a deal either.

"Well," she smiled mischievously, "If you could bake a cake for me, right in front of me, and If I enjoy it, I might go to Prom with you."

He chuckled softly. "Challenge accepted."

**A/N: No, it wasn't comedy. **

**Thank you for following, faving and reviewing people! My writer's block didn't finish but I had to update. This chapter was never meant to be funny.**

**Sorry for the long break! Now, for the dresses. Find em on my profile. Shoes, makeup etc will be found later. Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you guys enjoyed. Review!**

**XOXO**


End file.
